What About That Sorceror's Stone Again?
by Jume
Summary: Well, basically what the other summary said, a could-be of SS/PS, chapter 10, ugh, don't ever let me try to write angst. Ever.
1. Meet Ruby

Disclaimer- I had the idea in September of 2000, to do something I'd never seen before... I thought" Why not take an ordinary wizarding girl, place in Harry's world, and see what it was like for a first year who wasn't in Gryffindor, but had to be exposed to the same things that the Gryffindors of 1990 had to be exposed to. Ruby, her sister, and her father are the only things I own, except maybe Star Gazer 9000s. Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns the rest, Harry, Diagon Alley, etcetera, etcetera. I am not making money, and the WB should not disturb me. I no bother them, they no bother me. FINI.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
RUBELLA LAGREGLO LAPIZ lived with her 21 year old sister. She knew her mother was dead and her father was almost always overseas with the Ministry of Magic (who paid him quite well as a foriegn correspondent). Of course her sister, she thought, was the coolest person she knew. Ruby always knew she was a witch, having grown up playing with her sister's wand and hearing about celebrities like Harry Potter every now and then, and living in fear of Sirius Black and You-Know-Who (Voldemort).   
Her sister came running in the door. I bet she's passed her Apparation test, thought Ruby. Why else would she be that excited?  
"Ruby! Guess what!" Jumelle cried, I passed my test!"  
"Congragulations! I knew you would," said Ruby after remembering how her sister had apparated to fifteen miles away from her intended area during her first test. She had wanted to pass her apparation test since Ruby could remember because she disliked Muggle transportation(which Ruby thought quite ingenious) and always got queasy even thinking about a broomstick (Ruby owned a Star Gazer 9000 and liked to soar around the trees that surrounded their large cottage that rested on a hill above a Muggle village in Wales).  
She barely remembered her beautiful mother who was once a gifted witch . Until Ruby, her father, and her sister came home from a local school quidditch match - a rare treat for them and their hard working father- and saw the Death Eater's mark above their house in which they'd left their mother while they'd been eagerly anticipating the up-coming quidditch match.  
Of course they were grievously saddened, they'd all loved Rowenica, but they knew that there was nothing to do, everyone was afraid of Voldemort's gang, the Death Eaters.  
Turning to face her sister she asked,"How many times is it again you took that test, twenty?"  
"No, only five times, Rube," replied Jumelle in a snide tone."I'd like to see you pass it the first time."  
Jumelle who usually was very nice, could be prodded to be sarcastic or even cruel. No wonder she had loved being in Slytherin.  
" Shouldn't we be heading towards Diagon Alley," said Jumelle, "Or were you not accepted?"  
"Very funny, how are we going? Floo powder or the underground? Or will we send off by owl? Oh, speaking of owls, may I get one this year? I'd hate to have a toad, and a cat, well, they are nice, but I'd prefer an owl on the whole. So please? I'll tell Father." Ruby added this last threat as an extra incentive.  
"Oh, well, I guess.That is if you don't smart off to me." Jumelle really was nice, see.  
"Kay Jumey."  
"I thought I told you not to call me Jumey, I suppose it slipped my mind."(Jumelle Langly Lapiz was once reknown at Hogwarts,  
as being very absent-minded at times. Many people including Charlie Weasley had teased her about it. And her first year, a seventh year that was friends with the Head boy and Girl and was now a prisoner in Azkaban had told her that even a little dwarf like she was bigger than her memory.) Ruby knew Jumelle had told her to lay off of her old primary school nickname exactly 63 times(Ruby loved to keep count of unimportant things as she had little else to do.)"I suppose you would want to be in Ravenclaw or-dare I say it- Hufflepuff?"  
Ruby ran to her sister and jumped on her back yelling things like "why would I want to be in Hufflepuff!" or "Jume you're mean!"and all the while pounding on her head.  
"Take is easy little sis. No one from the Lapiz(not De Le Livre which was her mother's sur-name(of the book)) family has ever been in Hufflepuff, and none of us ever will. We are not that patient." Every 'first year'(similar to kindergarteners in Muggle schools) was taken and had the school's 'Sorting Hat' placed upon their head. The 'Sorting Hat' like almost everything else in the wizard world was magic. It listened to the wearers thoughts and placed them into a 'house' according to their personality. The four 'Houses' were Hufflepuff (for the hard working, named after Helga Hufflepuff),Ravenclaw (for the wise, named after Rowena Ravenclaw), Slytherin (for the ambitious, named after Salazar Slytherin), and Gryffindor (for the brave and courageous, named after Godric Gryffindor). Each House was named after the four founders. Gryffindor was Ruby's favorite, or was it Ravenclaw? 


	2. Ruby's Morning

THE NEXT MORNING, Ruby found herself being shook awake by Jumelle.  
"C'Mon Ruby, I want to get to Diagon Alley before the crowds set in around the Leaky Cauldron. We'll eat there."  
"Mrump"Ruby had her pillow in her mouth. Sitting up she asked,"How much did dad give us to spend," hoping they wouldn't have to use the ol' budget form. She almost gagged on the thought of that.  
"Unlimited. He gave us his 'Gold Galleon' card. And you know what that means, CHARGE IT!" Honestly, Ruby thought, her sister could act so Muggle.  
Ruby went downstairs still in her pajamas and poured out a bowl of Young Wizard Youth Chow. Jume hated it, but Ruby thought the out of place Muggle flavor made it different somehow.  
"So little sister, where will we go first today?"Jumelle could make the simplest question hard."Flourish and Blotts, or Eeylop's Owl Emporium?"  
"Eeylop's for sure Jumey,"sing-sanged Ruby in her most disgusting tone.  
"I thought I told you not to call me Jumey,"said Jumelle, while Ruby chalked another lecture up mentally."Oh well, so have you thought of a name?"  
"Yeah, Pop-n-Fresh."Glancing at Jume's face she quickly added,"Kidding I really thought of Rowenica, You know, after mum."  
"That's a good one Rube. Couldn't have thought up a better one."Ruby dropped her jaw at that, spewing Youth Chow everywhere.  
"Geez, sorry Jume. I'll clean it up."  
After cleaning up the kitchen, Ruby went upstairs and got ready in her favorite navy blue robe. Walking downstairs, she saw that Jumelle was already ready(big surprise)and waiting by the fireplace. Floo powder you sprinkled in a fireplace connected in the network, and then you stepped in a stated the name of the place you were wanting to go.  
"You first Ruby?"asked Jumelle politely.  
"Sure!" said Ruby taking a pinch of powder and sprinkling it over the fire. Then she stepped in and said "DIAGON ALLEY" while getting a mouth full of smoke and soot.  
She suddenly tumbled out of a fireplace just behind the Leaky Cauldron, got up, and brushed herself off.  
Suddenly Jumelle popped out of the fireplace without falling and without a bit of soot on her. Ruby suspected she had cast a shield charm before using the powder.  
"Have much trouble?"asked Jumelle while grabbing Ruby's arm and leading her to Flourish and Blotts where she'd get the first of her school supplies.  



	3. At Flourish and Blotts

IN FLOURISH AND BLOTTS, they picked out all of Ruby's books (including; The Standard Book of Spells (grade1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.When they paid, the shop-owner said,"Your Da works for the Ministry right dears? That's an exclusive Ministry card. Tronus said you two would be dropping in soon."Then turning to Ruby, said,"I used to know your Da at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it."  
Before the next shop Ruby said," I thought we were getting my owl first."  
"We were?.... Oh I'm sorry Ruby. but it's on the other side of the street from here. We'll have to go there last to stick to our schedule."mumbled Jumelle.  
Next, at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Ruby was almost frightened out of her wits when Madam Malkin popped out of the shadows and said (while measuring her) Hogwarts dear? I'll fix you right up. Then while paying she said,"Ah you must be Little Ruby and Jumelle. Your father Tronus owled to say that I should expect you two soon. Wonderful wizard Tronus was."Madam Malkin seemed almost in a trance.  
Outside the shop Ruby said,"Jume, is Father that famous here?"  
"Of course Rube. He is the top columnist not second to even Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet."  
Ruby mulled that over in her head while Jumelle tried to remember where to get a pewter cauldron. She left Ruby with some pocket change to buy Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans from a nearby corner vendor. She always got the worst flavors.  
Suddenly she looked up and saw a giant leading a little boy about her age into a shop. She wondering why he looked familiar.   
She thought about this and then spotted Jumelle with a 20 year old lugging a trolley behind him that held her cauldron. She waved and Jumelle spotted her and ran over.  
"Hey Jumey, do you know a giant with wild hair?asked Ruby.  
"Hey don't call me Jumey...... a giant? That must be Hagrid."  
"Who's Hagrid?   
"Gamekeeper for Hogwarts. You'll like him. Not many others in my class did, but I met him before term started and he was always nice to me."  
The giant (who apparently was Hagrid) came out of the shop with the same familiar kid. Jumelle ran up to him and said,"Hey Hagrid, remember me? I'm Jume!"  
In his booming bass, Hagrid said, "Yeh I 'member yeh Jume. All'as forgettin' things. Jume met 'arry Potter. 'arry, this is Jume. She wa' meh best Slytherin student. Don' drop yer jaw. She's nice jus' forgettin'."Then he looked at Ruby and said," Tha' yer sister?"  
"Yes,"said Jumelle,"She's a first year too. Her name's Ruby."  
"Plea'ed teh meet yeh Ruby. 'arry this is Ruby Lapiz, ri' Jume?"  
"That's right Hagrid."  
"Pleased to meet you Hagrid, Harry."  
"Likewise Jume and Ruby."  
Walking to the Apothecary Ruby said,"He's nice."  
"Who? Hagrid or Harry?"  
"Both."  



	4. In the Leaky Cauldron, and What Happened...

IN THE LEAKY CAULDRON, Jumelle ordered two butterbeers, which ,she knew, would be a treat for Ruby as their father only bought them ever-so-often.  
"Jumey I thought I knew Harry from somewhere. Last summer, Father was listening to some of the WNC's(Wizard News Center's) best reports and I walked through the room and sat and listened to the one about You-Know-Who's downfall. That's where I knew him!"  
"Don't call me.... oh well. Rube you were too little then to remember the actual happenings. Want me to tell you what I know?"  
So while sipping their butterbeers, Jumelle told Ruby what had happened on that fateful Halloween night in Godric's Hollow at the Potter residience."So I heard they sent Harry to this family of Muggles and Rita Skeeter's Daily Prophet article hinted that he just now knew he was a wizard."  
"So that's what I've been hearing about. I've only heard bits and pieces, but I never put them together."  
"So, little sister, want to finish shopping or lunch first?"  
"I don't care."  
"Shopping then."  
Actually Ruby was hungry. She just didn't feel like eating yet after absorbing all that information.So they walked back out of the Leaky Cauldron and checked Ruby's list. They had most everything except Ruby's owl Rowenica, and a WAND. The wand was what Ruby wanted more than even the owl. Without the wand all of their shopping for Hogwarts would have been in vain.  
They walked to Ollivanders, the wand shop. Ruby wanted to gaze at the ancient want lying on a dusty purple pillow before going in though.  
As they went in, they were greeted by Mr. Ollivander and Jumelle explained that Ruby was going to Hogwarts for the first time and needed a wand.  
"Ah, hello young lady. Let's try you out with a willow wand ,9 and 1/2 inches, unicorn hair. Now which is your wand arm? Left aye?" He said after Ruby mumbled something. She picked up the wand and waved it arround. Something just didn't feel right.  
"Hmmm, let us see. 11 inches, rowen oak ,and dragon heartstring. She picked that one up and waved it arround. It was nicer than the last, but still there was something missing.  
"Tricky one aren't you. I had a boy come in here and he tried nearly all of them. Maybe 13 1/4 inch, maple, with a heartstring." She picked this one up and it seemed to dance in her hand.  
"I believe young lady, you've found your wand, although, try one more. 16 1/3 inch, maple, heartstring." She picked this one up and it seemed to be a part of her hand. it didn't try to viberate away like the last one, but she could sense a tingling sensation when she picked it up. This one seemed perfect.  
"If they come better than that miss, I'll eat my hat." Ruby barely noticed that Mr. Ollivander had said anything.  
They paid for the wand and once again Mr. Ollivander seemed to know their father."Brilliant man. I remember his wand. It was very similar to yours although a bit shorter. Same as the 13 1/3 inch one you tried. He had a wonderful career with that wand. I suppose your mother went to Beauxbatons because she didn't buy her wand here. Good luck to you with yours. Miss Lapiz."  



	5. The Owl Emporium

AT THE OWL EMPORIUM, they started to look for a nice owl. Ruby saw a nice tawny owl, but didn't really like it. Then she saw the screech owl. It was a vibrant brown.  
"Hey, Jume, what about this one? I think he's cute."  
"Why don't get the one next to him? She would fit your name."  
"Kay," She hugged the screech owl and set him down on his perch. The one Jumelle was holding looked almost identical to the one she'd held.  
They paid and left, for the first time, without a comment about Tronus Bomen Lapiz. 'Weird', Ruby thought.  
***  
On the 31st of August, Jumelle sat outside to watch her sister ride her broom for the last time until Christmas or Easter. Ruby felt quite at ease in the air, and the broom followed her commands like a trained puppy. The summer day was full of sunshine and the nice dark fluffy clouds that created a beautiful mixture of light and shade. It was surely going to rain tomorrow with clouds like that. Ruby showed off with a few low loop-the-loops and then dived to the groud softly. She was barefoot, and the grass beneath her feet felt soft and luxurious.  
"Hey Rube. We need to pack your trunk for tomorrow. Dad should be here soon."Jumelle called."Come inside quickly." Ruby grabbed a cloth she'd left on the ground and wiped the smudges off of the broomstick while walking to the back door.   
Inside the house, Ruby went upstairs and found Jumelle waiting with her trunk open. Jumelle had already started to wrap her crystal phials with tissue-like paper. Ruby searched in their attic for boxes to put everything that was boxless into. When she came back Jumelle was removing the price tags from the telescope, cauldron, and scales, and was replacing them with a name tag that read in flashing colors; Property of Miss R. L. Lapiz.   
"Hey, neat Jume. Will you teach me that charm? I didn't see it in the textbook. I want to surprise the teacher,"Ruby gushed. She had leafed through the textbooks and preformed a few small spells. "I wonder if any other of the first years know that charm."  
They heard a 'pop' in the living room and realized their father had just apparated to there.  
"Dad!"  
"Father!"  
"Hey girls. You aren't still packing are you?" Said Tronus Lapiz while his daughters jumped down the stairs to hug him.  
"How'd you guess?" Asked Ruby semi-sarcasticaly.  
"Just a hunch. So did you get everything? I see the house is in one piece."He looked at Jumelle."Did you miss me?"  
"Yes, yes, and yes."chirped Ruby cheerfully.  
They finished packing and somehow managed to get everything into the trunk from Jumelle's years at Hogwarts. Ruby didn't think she'd sleep much that night. She was right. She tossed and turning wondering if the kids there would like her, would the homework assignments be easy or hard, whether the professors were strict or not. She finally fell asleep. Rowenica had had her head tucked under her wing long ago.  



	6. Before the Express

RUBY WOKE UP EARLY the next morning. Rowenica wouldn't stop hooting loudly.   
Ruby's father came in and said, "Ah, you're awake already. Good Morning."  
"Ditto, dad."  
"Ditto?"  
"It's an American expression. It means 'the same to you'.  
"I see. Are you excited?"  
"Very." Tronus left Ruby and went to awaken Jumelle. The early morning sunshine was just starting to peek through her thick midnight-blue curtains. She got ready and ran downstairs where she turned on the wireless to the WNC. She ran through her supply list mentally and sat satisfied that everything was packed. Ruby then listened to the news report. When five Muggles had recieved Memory charms, a hag had been captured for illecit potions, and another person had been sent to St. Mungo's upon leaving Azkaban, Jumelle walked into the kitchen.  
"Mornin.'"  
"Ditto."  
"Huh? Oh never mind. How many pieces of toast do you want?"  
"I don't care."Jumelle conjured up a loaf of bread and set six pieces into the microwave, a Muggle invention that came in very useful. The microwave dinged and Jumelle set the toast onto a plate next to some butter and jam preserves. Ruby picked out the least cooked piece and sat to buttering and grape preserving it. Jumelle picked the darkest pieces and put strawberry jam and margarine on hers. They always ate toast that way. Their father came in, picked up the middle pieces, and waved his wand at them. They instantly had grape, strawberry, and pear preserves, butter and margarine, and maple syrup on it.  
"I can't see how you can eat all of that," remarked Jumelle," it makes me queesy to think about it."  
" It's easy when you've been staying at a house that has a giant for a cook. A very untalented one at that." He finished his toast and went upstairs to get Ruby's trunk.  
Later a Muggle taxicab came to take them to King's Cross Station. The driver didn't remark on the birdcage after Ruby told him it was her pet parrot. After paying him (in pounds of course, it was quite a drive), Tronus picked up Ruby's trunk while she and Jumelle went to look for a trolley. It was 10:20, and they still yet had much time.  



	7. On the Express

YOU GOT ONTO PLATFORM Nine and Three-Quarters by walking into the division between platforms nine and ten. Ruby had seen Jumelle do it often and was quite confident she could do the same. She hugged her sister and said good-bye. She hugged her father and he slipped her a few Sickles and said, "you have a good term, learn a lot, and behave yourself. Okay?"  
"Okay Dad. Good-bye." Ruby walked towards the barrier after a last wave to her father and sister and suddenly found herself under a wrought iron archway that said, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters". In front of her was a scarlet steam-engine. She saw several parents and wondered why her father didn't go through with her. She got onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. Ruby walked past a boy holding a toad carefully. The toad, knowing the boy was scared, promptly leaped out of his hands. Ruby picked it up and handed back to him whereupon it left him again, this time staying in his hiding area.  
"Tough luck, what's your name? I'm Ruby."  
"Neville. Thanks anyway Ruby."   
"No problem." She left that compartment and found one, second to the last. Only one person was there, a blonde, first year apparently.  
"Hey, I'm Ruby."  
"Nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Lavender Brown."  
"Nice name. Full of color. He he."  
"Oh, you're right. I've never thought about it that way. It is funny." Just then a tall pale looking boy walking in with two other boys. They were huge, literally.  
"Oh, hello again Draco, Draco Malfoy, this is Ruby... er, what is your last name again?"  
"Lapiz."  
"Draco Malfoy, met Ruby Lapiz." The boy bowed courteously although there was that slight sneer on his face.   
"Ah, Crabbe, Goyle, this is Ruby." He turned to Lavender. "I heard Harry Potter is in the next compartment, save us a seat." Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle turned and walked out to the last compartment. Moments later a girl with bushy brown hair walked in.   
"Hello, I'm Ruby and this is Lavender. Who are you?"  
"I'm Hermione Granger. You two didn't happen to see a toad did you?"  
"Not since Neville lost his for the second time."   
"Thanks anyways."  
Two more girls, twins, walked in and took seats. The taller one stood up and said, "Hello, I'm Parvati, and this is my sister Padma Patil. You haven't seen a pale boy accompanied by two, erm, larger boys?"  
"Why yes......"Ruby was cut off as Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe stormed back in. Draco was muttering 'stupid git, that Potter. Weasley too'.  
"Oh, hi girls. Yes, Parvati?"  
"I was just looking for you..." Parvati drug him off to the corner where she, her twin, Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco started to talk incomprehensibly.  
"Excuse me Lavender I'll think I'll see who really is in the next compartment. Be right back." Ruby strode over to the door and opened it. In there she saw the bushy haired girl named Hermione, a tall red-head bent over a rat, and the boy she had seen in Diagon Alley.  
"Hello. Is there a problem?"  
"Yeah, what do you know about rats? Oh, sorry I'm Ron Weasley, you are?"  
"That is Ruby, Ron." Hermione turned and said, "I don't know much about rats do you ?"  
"Not really. Hi, it's Harry, right? You were in Diagon Alley with.. um, er,"  
"Hagrid. You haven't met Draco Malfoy yet, have you?"  
"Actually yes. He's in the next compartment talking to Parvati and Padma.  
"Oh," turning his attention," well, Ron, maybe he'll wake up soon. He's just sleeping."  
"I'll not forget that sight soon. Goyle afraid of him, Scabbers! He more gentle than.... Oh I'm sorry Ruby, I don't care much for Draco..."  
"Neither do I that much really, I must return to Lavender. Bye!" She walked back into the next compartment. Parvati and Padma had disappeared with Draco and his croonies. "Hey Lavender," said Ruby.  
"Hi again. This is Hannah Abbott," Lavender said introducing a light blonde pigtailed girl." Hannah, this is Ruby Lapiz."  
"Oooh, you two both have double color names! I like those."  
"Double color...." started Ruby.  
"Oh yes. You," she said pointing to Lavender," are purple and brown of course, and you,"this time pointing to Ruby" are red and blue, both names of precious stones. The ruby and lapiz lazuli of course."  
"Well how 'bout that. Coincidence huh Lavender?"  
"I do say it is fascinating, but there are more interesting things to talk about I'm afraid." Lavender said, rather sharply.  
"Oh," Hannah seemed crestfallen. Her interests weren't interesting enough for Lavender. Hannah soon found even more boring things to talk about, Ruby soon learned. She was half listening to Hannah and Lavender when she found she had been asleep. The food-cart witch was coming back again.  
"Oy! Miss, could I have some Chocolate Frogs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?"  
"Yes, dear. That's to be 2 Sickles."  
"Want some?" she asked Lavender, Hannah, and a boy who had just entered the compartment.  
"Sure!" all three exclaimed. Ruby later learned the boy was Terry Boot. She ate the rest of the food and fell asleep again, not waking until the Hogwarts Express had reached the castle.   



	8. The Sorting

AFTER HASTILY DONNING HER ROBES, Ruby ran after Lavender, who wisely, had waited for her.  
"Thanks Lavender," Ruby said, "I bet I would've been lost, had you not waited." Lavender nodded. They ran to the boats where Hagrud was loading the first years onto a fleet of tiny boats. Ruby and Lavender got onto the tenth boat with Hannah and Terry. While the boat was traveling accross the lake, Terry was telling them about his pet he'd brought to Hogwarts; it was a rottweiler puppy with a long tail and club paws. Terry said he couldn't stand to cut its tail short, no matter how traditional it was. It seemed the puppy could shoot sparks with its tail. They finally reached the edge of the lake and got off the boat, not a bit queasy. Hagrid walked them up to the massive front door where a severe looking woman was waiting with 36 other children.   
"Its about time Hagrid." The woman said. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher." Then she turned and walked, away with all the students following her, to a door where a multitude of voices were sounding. She walked past that door to one on the other side of the hallway. It was a small room. Near the front Professor McGonagall was saying something about a Sorting ceremony, but Ruby couldn't hear all that well. She supposed that it was the ceremony Jumelle had told her about. "You may want to smarten up now. She seemed to be looking at Ron when she said that; Ruby couldn't really tell from the back. She left and the other kids started to talk excitedly.  
"I wonder how we're sorted." Terry asked.  
"My sister said there was an old hat, but I don't believe her." Ruby replied.  
"You don't suppose we'd have to do magic?"  
"We might." Suddenly, 20-odd ghosts had walked through the back wall, right beside Ruby, Lavender, Terry, and Hannah. They were arguing. A little fat monk said:  
"You know Baron, we really ought to..."  
"Absolutly not."  
"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance---"  
"My dear Fryer haven't we give Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost---- I say, what are you all doing here?" Ruby wanted to answer him, but Terry poked her in the back.  
"Ah, New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?" There were some nods. He ghost looked at Hannah, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house, you know."  
"Move along now! The Sorting ceremony is about to start."The ghosts left. "Now, form a line, and follow me." They got into line, Ruby was in front of Draco. They walked through a pair of double doors into...  
"The Great Hall..." Ruby whispered. Maybe Jumelle was right about the Sorting after all. Professor McGonagall sat a stool down which had a very tattered hat on it.  
"My sister was right, look at that." Ruby whispered to Terry. They were staring at the hat. It began to sing. Ruby couldn't concentrate on the song, she was engrossed in the ceiling. Clouds were straying accross stars, on a satiny black background. The hat finished the song, and absent-mindedly Ruby started to clap. Professor McGonagall started to call names. Hannah was first, and like the ghost had said, was a Hufflepuff. A skinny girl named Susan was next and she too was in Hufflepuff. Terry came next and was declared a Ravenclaw. Some more children were Sorted, some were in Gryffindor, and others in Slytherin, still others in Hufflepuff. Finally after Hermione was sorted, it was...  
"Lapiz, Rubella L." Ruby walked up to the hat, which Hermione had left sitting neatly. She jerked it up over her head and waited. A voice said;  
"Hmm, you have many talents Ruby. You'd be fit for most houses, except for Gryffindor. I just can't picture you in Gryfindor, after all, you hate the color red, do you not?"  
'How'd you know?!' Ruby thought.  
"It's my job; the student sets me upon their head and I read their thoughts and evaluate which house they should be in."  
'Oh,'  
"Your mother was in Beauxbaton's equivelant of Hufflepuff... No, your temper is fiestier than that... Your sister was in Slytherin like your grandmother... No, you're too nice... Your father was in "RAVENCLAW!"... Perfect!" that was the last thing the hat had said to her, perfect. It'd yelled out Ravenclaw, and so Ruby walked over to the blue ladden table where Terry shook her hand eagerly.  
"Good work Rube," he said. Ruby was in a daze, she barely noticed when Harry Potter was sorted and was thinking to herself that she really wanted some fish'n'chips. After the Headmaster had spoken and everyone had clapped, she finally got to eat. She had alphabet soup, bacon that had obviously been cooked in a "Showtime Rotiseiry"(it was very dry), and eggs.  
"Hey, Terry, look at my alphabet soup: the little pastas are spelling the word Butterbee. Isn't that your dog's name?"  
"Yes, it is..." Terry began, but a Prefect walked up and said,  
"You have a dog at Hogwarts?"  
"Er, well, yes."  
"Dogs are not allowed here. I'll have to report you to Headmaster Dumbledore." The Prefect immediately made Terry get up and walked him to the staff table. Ruby followed curiously. Dumbledore had gone to the kitchens for a moment and Professor McGonagall was busy handling a food fight at the Slytherin table. The Prefect took them back to the Ravenclaw table and said, "Mr. Boot, after the other first years are put to bed, you and her," he motioned to Ruby, "will be taken by myself to the Headmaster's office." He left them to finish their meal. Terry didn't speak again. After the feast, Dumbledore had returned and was saying stuff like "...The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils... ...Interested in playing for their house team... ,and The third floor corridor om the right hand side is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."   
"And now before we go to bed, let's sing the school song!" Dumbledore flicked his wand and a gold thread ran out. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" Then everyone started to sing about Hogwarts and learning. Then Dumbledore dismissed them. The Prefect lead the first years off to bed, and after they'd reached the common room, he lead Ruby and Terry off in the opposite direction. When they got to Dumbledore's office, the Prefect(who they learned was named Don) said to a gargoyle,  
"Chocolate Chip Cookies." That seemed to be a password because the gargoyle moved to show them a flight of stairs. They climbed them and stood outside the door because Dumbledore was talking to someone. They stopped talking and the Prefect, Terry, and Ruby walked in.  
"Ah, hello Mr. Boot. We were just talking about you." Dumbledore and a greasy haired man were standing beside Dumbledore's desk. "Severus seems to think your dog ought not to be allowed at Hogwarts."   
"Yes, Headmaster, some of the students may be allergic to dogs."  
"What about cats," Terry said angrily," someone might be allergic to them too."  
"Hold your tounge boy," Snape said." It may lead to your downfall."  
"Peace Severus, Terry, I have no intention of forcing you to abandon you puppy. However, if someone is allergic to dogs, please keep keep her away from them. Have a chocolate chip? Imagine, Minerva wanted to put them into cookies!" The very annoyed Prefect lead them back to the common room, and there they parted. Ruby went up to her dorm, found the bed with her trunk, fell down on it, and went to sleep.   



	9. Classes

AFTER THE GENERAL turning matches into needles, Ruby's mind was exhausted. 

"My mind's exhausted." 

"No Kidding. Mine too. Who'd have thunk that thinking about sewing could be so strenuous?" Terry remarked. 

"Weren't you listening? Professor McGonagall said that Transfiguration taxed both our mental and physical reserves." 

"You were paying attention?" 

"But of course! We're here to learn, are we not?" Ruby had walked under a window, and her briliant dark tresses shone with the sun. Terry thought that it seemed to create a halo-effect arround her head. That is until he shook himself mentally for even falling one moment into such a trap. "So, what's next?" 

"Tranfiguration?" 

"We just had that! Oh, never mind, here's our schedule. Look's like we're up for History of Magic." They walked behind the other Ravenclaws towards the classroom in which, Professor Binns had domain. It was a large classroom with a bit of an echo, and floating near the front was a quasi-transparent figure. This Ruby thought, was Professor Binns. She took a seat in the middle, and Terry sat beside her, the perfect place for note-passing as she was soon to learn. The classroom had filled, and Professor Binns began a long speech. Ruby soon learned that this class was as boring as everyone had said, so she took out a piece of parchment and began scribbling. She then passed it to Terry. Soon they had a hailstorm of notes going back and forth, starting with _ My eyeball itches_ to _I'm a chimpanzee, eat me._ After that particular note, Ruby noticed a funny itch in the back of her throat. She sat up straight, and coughed softly. She coughed again. Soon she was in a flurry of coughs, sometimes being caught between two, or once, just finishing when another and another and another hit her. Professor Binns finally heard her, and sent her to the Hospital Wing. 

"I dare say that you've a nasty wizard cold my dear. You'll have to stay here for a while. Drink this." Ruby looked at the foul looking goblet handed her, and just sat for a moment. 

"Er, what is in this?" 

"Only the finest fruitcake and purple frogs to be found on this side of the Atlantic." Madam Pomfrey sounded proud, so Ruby held her nose and drank it all in one gulp. Her coughs stopped. _ That didn't taste half bad, I wish I'd not held my nose._

"Er, Madam Pomfrey, my foot itches." 

"So?" 

"Well, it really itches." 

"So scratch it." Ruby, having failed to get attention, scratched her foot in case Madam Pomfrey was watching then laid back down on her pillow. it was boring with the continuous pitter-patter of rain against the window. Then Terry came in with her homework. 

"How are you feeling Rube?" 

"Bored to death almost." 

"Well, I've something to cheer you up, **homework!**." 

"Very funny, now I can ignore you, the rain, and the world as I strunggle to..."she read the first thing she saw," ... name ten reasons how Muggle have benefited wizards within the past 1,000 years. Now, that's history." 

"Exactly. I heard that the fourth year Muggle studies students had the same assignment." 

"Now that's cheerful." Terry left and she sat down going through her copy of A History of Magic, trying to find how Muggles have been beneficial. Just before dinner, Madam Pomfrey had taken her book away from her, and made her eat. After her simple supper of fruitcake, fruit salad, and fruit juice(Madam Pomfrey hadn't allowed her any real food), Ruby sat moaning about how she didn't like fruitcake. Seeing as how the resident nurse was ignoring her, Ruby tried to go to sleep. Just as she was about to doze off, Madam Pomfrey barged in, and declared that she must take another dose of medicene. Remembering what had happened eariler, Ruby took it happily and drank it quickly. Then she remembered why she'd held her nose the first time. It was too strong, horrible even. She could have sworn that she'd seen Madam Pomfrey smirking at her a she'd left. Finally, after half hours of tossing and turning, she fell asleep. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks go out to METMA Mandy, whose website inspired this chapter greatly(In other words L.N.I. was taking a break). 


	10. One night in Ravenclaw Common Room

_ Disclaimer- i don't, as you know, own anything HP related, except obvious OC's, JK owns them, not I. This is a mother's day edition for all of you angst-addicts. I'm in the mood, ABBA will do that to you..._

As she sat up until after midnight scaning her memory and her books looking for Muggle benefictions, Ruby soon was yawning her head off the next evening(which happened to be a Saturday). _ I wonder what Mum's doing in heaven right now,_ Ruby thought. It was an univited thought, that had no business in her mind on a nasty drizzling Saturday, but it was there just the same. She couldn't banish the ones that followed; all the memories of the days after Rowenica's death. They soon weakened her even more than Transfiguration had. She gave up her work because the page had gone blurry from her fresh tears. She sat back against the soft blue chairs of the Ravenclaw common room. They did little to confort her. Soon Terry came downstairs in his blue striped sleeping-robes. 

"Rube, what's wrong?" He was obviously touched by the emotional display that she'd forgotten she was providing. She didn't answer; the knot in her throat was so big. "You can tell me, right?" Ruby sat still, eveloped in her grief for her mother's way of demise, grief for the lost times that they'd never spent together, grief for the fact that she couldn't control herself over her emotions. "You're upset abut something right?" _ Gosh, males are thick,_ Ruby thought to herself. 

"No... kidding," she managed to squeak. Terry looked hurt at this, but seemed to understand that his words had been a major understatement. He didn't know what to do with a mood-striken female so he sat beside her and gave her a big hug. She quieted down at this, and seemed to regain most of her wits which Ravenclaw students were well-known for. She sat there thinking about the last days that she was with her mother and seemed to be comforted by it. "You can go back up now, but by the way, why did you come down anyway?" Terry spoke the first lie he thought of. 

"I couldn't go to sleep and decided to sit by the fire and watch the flames," he said, omitting the fact that he'd awaken due to an extreme thirst and came down to investigate when he heard a strange sound while getting a bit of water. 

"You don't have to stay down here," Ruby said while begining to gather her belongings. She choked down a sob," My mother told me a good way to go to sleep. You just have to relax your entire body, starting at your toes and working your way up to your head; it generally works." He nodded and started walking back up the boys' dorms' staircase. Ruby headed up the staircase that lead to the girls' dorms. 

"Well, good-night Rube," Terry said. 

"Yes, good-night." A faint tear glistened on her cheek. As she shut the door that lead into the hallway for her dorm and the others, she didn't hear the absence of another similar door shutting as she was recalling fond memories shared by Rowenica and she. She piled the parchment and books upon the table beside her bed. She slept a nightmare filled night that Saturday/Sunday night: nightmares due to a single thought that had crept upon her unaware. Snakes, and skulls dominated. But that fit of R.E.M. passed blessedly soon, and she turned over to an empty sleep. 

> > > ***

_ Don't ask me how this happened, I thought, 'Mother's Day, Watssa needs a chapter 10, what would Ruby do?' L.N.I. did the rest, stupid museish muse that gives me ideas from the blue:( Oh well, i probably wrote this horridly, and it's bound to be heading for a rewrite, but I'm sure you angst-addicts might like it. Gaw._


End file.
